


Moving Day

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: The Acrobat and The Mercenary [24]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Moving In Together, Protective Slade Wilson, Slade gets angry, the neighbor is a kinda jerk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23171404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: Slade and Dick are finally moving in together..05 seconds after arriving at their new apartment, Slade is ready to throw hands with the neighbor across the hall.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson
Series: The Acrobat and The Mercenary [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1323779
Comments: 14
Kudos: 375





	Moving Day

After Slade’s proposal had followed two months of debate on where they’d live.

Slade refused to move into Dick’s apartment since it was, and quote ‘the shittiest place I have ever had the displeasure of stepping into’ and Dick refused to move into Salde’s apartment since it was too far away from Gotham and his family.

So they finally settled on simply finding a new apartment together. Dick had wanted something simple and Slade had wanted something  _ safe _ and so they’d settled on one of the cheaper yet still elegant and classy apartments in a high rise in the Silver District of Gotham City.

It took several more weeks of planning to buy furniture and move it in and several more to pack up their own belongings but before too long, their own apartments were sold (though Slade’s would remain as a safe house) and they were on their way to their new place.

“You’re hyper today,” Slade commented dryly as they drove through Gotham City, Slade’s right elbow resting on the center console.

“Of course I am,” Dick said happily, grinning over at him, the expression widening when he caught the small uptick of Slade’s lips, betraying the mercenary’s own well disguised smile. “My fiance and I are moving in together! In our own place, not bought by Bruce’s money  _ or _ murder money.”

Slade snorted, shaking his head fondly as they pulled up to a red light. When debating how they would be paying for the apartment (Dick straight up refusing Bruce’s help and being very vocal about not wanting Slade’s money from contracts to pay for it. ‘Murder money’, as he called it.) Slade had come to the realization that he still had money from when he’d been discharged from the military.

He’d only used a small fraction of it when he’d started as Deathstroke but since then, it had remained untouched. Dick had agreed to it and so here they were.

“You’re ridiculous,” Slade murmured, rolling his eye as Dick intertwined their fingers.

“Not too ridiculous, apparently,” Dick said, still beaming. “You’re still here.”

Slade chuckled. “You’ve made me soft, kid.”

“Good,” Dick chirped as they pulled into the parking lot of the apartment. “I always thought you were a little too rough around the edges.”

……………………………..

“You must be the new neighbors.”

Slade tried to resist the urge to sigh as he unlocked their apartment, taking Dick’s bags from him while the acrobat turned to greet their neighbor.

“I’m Dick,” Dick greeted cheerfully.

“It’s nice to meet you,” the neighbor returned. “My name is Roger.” he shot a glance through the open apartment door behind Dick as he asked, “Is that your dad?”

“Oh my gosh,” Dick mumbled, burying his flushing face in his hands as Slade stepped out, having heard everything.

“Well what do you expect, little bird?” he purred, a lethal smile on his face as he leaned over Dick, uncaring of the watching neighbor and unnoticing of the way Roger’s eyes narrowed with suspicion. “I am much older.”

“Jesus christ,” Dick whispered into his hands.

Slade chuckled, bending down to press a kiss to the top of Dick’s head before turning to Roger.

“We’re engaged.”

Slade saw a flicker of something - rage, probably - in Roger’s eyes before he forced a smile on his face.

“Congratulations.”

“Thank you,” Slade returned dryly. They’d barely been moved in for five minutes (scratch that, until everything was unpacked, they weren’t moved in) and he was already making enemies with their neighbor across the hall. 

“Well, if there’s anything you need.” Roger was very openly  _ just _ talk to Dick now. “Don’t hesitate to let me know.”

“Well thank you,” Dick said politely.

“And if you ever need help getting around the city, I know it like the back of my hand.”

Dick gave a weak laugh and Slade couldn’t help but feel sort of grateful that Dick had heard the not so subtle flirting in Roger’s tone.

“I appreciate the offer,” Dick said gently. “But I’ve been living here since I was a kid. I know my way around Gotham pretty well.”

“Alright,” Roger said, eyes locked on Dick and just totally ignoring Slade now. “Well, my door’s always open if you ever need anything.” his gaze shifted to Slade and narrowed. “Even if it’s just to talk,” he finished, returning his attention to Dick and smiling.

“Thank you, Roger.” Dick obviously just wanted to be out of the conversation now. “Have a good day.”

As soon as they were in their apartment with the door closed, Slade muttered, “I hate him.”

“You hate everyone,” Dick reminded him cheerfully as he grabbed his suitcases and rolled them back to the bedroom.

Slade rolled his eye but took his own bags and followed after.

…………………………..

A few minutes into unpacking, Slade had to excuse himself after realizing he’d left his duffle bag of weapons in the car. It was only when he was coming back that he found his door blocked by Roger.

“Can I help you?” Slade asked, trying to be as polite as possible. Mostly for Dick’s sake, really, though he wouldn’t be opposed to pounding Roger’s face in.

They’d only had...what? A thirty second conversation?

“I’ve seen types like you,” Roger declared, arms crossed over his chest as he glared up at Slade.

“Types?” Slade repeated. “I’m sure. It’s called the military.”

“Military, huh?” Roger muttered, openly sizing Slade up as though preparing for a fight.

One he’d lose. Drastically.

“Do you need something?” Slade asked. “Or may I go into my apartment?”

“I’ve seen relationship where the older guy clearly doesn’t give a fucking shit and the younger guy  _ or _ girl is so enamored, they never see the danger they’re in until it’s too late.”

“You think I’m abusing him.”

Roger sneered. “Now why on earth would you instantly jump to that conclusion unless it was true?”

Alright, Slade was done playing games. “Let me through.”  _ before I break you like a twig. _

“Why?” Roger demanded. “So you can go in and beat your fiance?”

Slade heaved a tired sigh, adjusting his grip on his duffle bag while curling his free hand into a fist.

_ Dick is going to kill you if you kill Roger.  _ His mind reminded him.

_ Who gives a shit? _

_ You. _

Letting out a slow breath, Slade relaxed his hand. “Thank you for your concern,” he said calmly. “It’s nice to know there’s someone looking out for Dick on the  _ off chance _ that I get angry with him. However, it’s unlikely. I have never raised a hand to him-”  _ technically a lie.  _ “And I never will.”  _ technically true  _ now _. _

Roger pressed his lips together but stepped to the side to allow Slade to pass. As soon as he closed the door, Slade let loose a string of curses under his breath before returning to the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts!!


End file.
